Items/Cards
Throughout the game, Atsuki can obtain various items and QR cards. Some of them cannot be found on the first playthrough of the game. Items Takuya's Note Takuya's notebook, found at the quad in episode one, and given back to Takuya in the PC Room in that same episode. "A notebook full of bad things about students. It's Takuya's Shinen. He's creepy." Holy Water A bottle of strange liquid given to Atsuki by Yuzi Okura at Yuzi. It serves no purpose in game. "Yuzi's holy water. Strange, sticky, and very blue. Who dares to drink this?" Arthur's Knife Atsuki finds the knife at Seagull during episode seven. "Arthur Mays' bloody knife and death shinen. Liu Yee stopped him but he cut himself. He shouldn't have." Soejima Knife "Soejima's knife. The shinen shows it was used to kill. The blade is clean but slightly rusted. Bandit's Gun "AMS bank robber's gun. He was a cop. He dumped the gun and ran. He cleaned it very well. It is black and shiny." Sports Drink "Akira gave Atsuki his sports drink already opened, but that's okay. He was late. Akira loves sports, so it's a good drink for him." Rui's Strap "Rui's cell phone strap Mika bought for Atsuki to give her after she was in the hospital. Strange design, but a lucky charm for girls." Bandage "Bandage with Mint's blood. Nami put it on Mint when Mint was hurt. While visiting Nami, it came off Mint. Mint misses Nami very much." Naoto's Memo "The memo from Naoto's pocket that says, "I am the faceless spy." Naoto's dead. Who wrote the memo?" Kei's Letter "A letter from Kei to Rui. He wrote about happy days together and shopping and eating. It's full of appreciation." Tohodo Key This item is only available on the second playthrough of the game. "The key Ryo dropped a year ago in the trash. The locks changed so this key is useless. He needs to be more careful taking out the trash." Panda Doll Atsuki gets this item in episode twenty if Meilin's affection was high enough. "Pumpkin Witch mascot doll, a panda. It's Meilin's gift for Atsuki. A reminder of Meilin." Personal QR Cards Throughout the game, you receive cards that are known as "QR Cards." There are two types of these cards: QR Cards , and Black QR Cards. Both types of cards are found in the "QR Card" section on the 'Items' tab. A regular QR Card (see picture left) is given to you by people you meet, whom consider you their friend. It holds information about them, like their name, picture, address, and a short message that often gives you hints about that person's personality. A Black QR Card is a card that really has nothing to do with anything in particular. They come in a wide variety of topics, and are easily found. There isn't any certain way to assure you'll find one, but usually going around different parts in town will help you collect one. Akira's Card Address: a_m@fb.ks Message: '''I don't use email much but I'll try. Nice to meet u! Mika's Card '''Address: '''m_n@fb.ks '''Message: '''Welcome to Kisaragi! Let me know if you need help! Yayoi's Card '''Address: '''y_k@fb.ks '''Message: '''Nice to meet you. Email me anytime! Rui's Card '''Address: '''r_y@fb.ks '''Message: '''Hello! Nice to meet you! I'm a fortuneteller. Ryo's Card '''Address: '''r_u@fb.ks '''Message: '''Nice to meet you. Please visit my shop Tohodo any time! Shinji's Card '''Address: s_n@fb.ks Message: '''Hi! I prefer emails, so please email me to talk with me. Nami's Card '''Address: '''n_k@fb.ks '''Message: '''This is Nami! Isn't this so cute? I love mail! Please mail me! Yui's Card '''Address: '''y_y@fb.ks '''Message: '''Please report anything about the incident to me. Honoka's Card '''Address: h_h@fb.ks '''Message: '''Take care! Since you live alone, let me help you! Hibiki's Card '''Address: '''n/a '''Message: '''Nice to meet you. You're interesting. See you. Meilin's Card '''Address: '''n/a '''Message: '''Mei Lin fanclub no. 1023. You are an official fan! Thanks for your support! Black QR cards Cards found around the city. They don't have contact information on them. They all have rumors or gossip about people and places around Kisaragi City on them. Challenge Card 1 What is in the green guy's gut? I poked his stomach while he slept, and my hand got sucked in! It was so scary! I ran away crying. You should try it. Challenge Card 2 No challenger? I'll try again. First poke, the fat wiggles. Second poke, it's like a marshmallow! It's nuts! The girl I like just passed and gave me a weird look. I dare you to try! Clay Doll Card There's a middle aged guy with a statue in his chest pocket. He looks dangerous. He talks to the statue and lets the statue choose who he talks to. It has an angelic voice. Contest Card I play games at TOYBOX every day. I normally lack an opponent for fighting games. The manager played against me. I can't believe I got owned by such a nerd!orz Stalemate Card The little girl always has a big dog. Is it a boy or girl dog? If it's a boy, I'll kick it! Hahaha! I wonder if she'll like me? But don't mistake that. I'm no pedophile. Goddess Card There are two pretty girls. One has gorgeous curls, the other cute short hair. They broke my heart. A guy was with them. He was very good looking. It's not fair. Happiness Card You want good luck? Muahaha! I took it from you! Sorry. This card is for bad luck! King's Card The very kind detective. She's nice to everyone. Do you know that woman's record? She ate 27 cakes in 2 hours! Wow! She has an iron stomach! Love Seed Card Yuzi's a 3rd area store. Everyone says he's strange, but I don't think so. I want him to know how I feel. I will report more on what I did later. Love Leaf Card I gave Yuzi homemade cookies. He finds them and seems happy. So I'm happy... Wait! He falls down and spills the cookies everywhere. He's crying... Love Flower Card I'm at the entrance with cookies for Yuzi, but a guy in white passes. He looks like an angel. I gave him a cookie. From now on I'll chase the good looking guy. Man's Card The guy at the convenience store is a really crabby guy. I like to mess with him. I drop trash at the entrance and he comes and picks it up angrily. It's so funny! Man's Card 2 I keep dropping trash, but the last time a little girl came up to me and laughed at me, then walked away … I suffered 100 points of damage! Pervert Card A mysterious cameraman moved to Kisaragi. He's popular with everyone but me. He tries to get pretty girls but he's a freak. He's also a teacher at the high school, but I think he's after young girls … Oh no! Manner Card A gentleman is on the bench, looking at the ocean. He falls to the ground, catching my eye. He pretends there's no problem. He stands up and bows to me. Is he an English gentleman? Report Card The Japanese teacher of Kisaragi school was running around the seaside talking to himself. What is he doing? Sometimes he just walks in circles. Is he a member of a cult? I should tell the cops. Statue Card 1 A mysterious statue in Kisaragi City. Who built it? Nobody knows. In the middle of the night, a scary sound comes from it. What's that? Statue Card 2 At night, the statue makes a scary sound. Is it the statue, or something on the ground? Nobody knows, but they've seem a black shape moving around in the dark. Statue Card 3 The creature crawling around the statue in the dark breathes heavy making a scary sound. What is it? Are you brave enough to face it? Summons Card This is the girl I don't want to see. She works at the Civic Hall. She isn't human. If you're attractive, you're doomed. Ugly guys, come use your powers to overcome her!